


The day I met you

by GaySnekChild



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, theyre probably ooc but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySnekChild/pseuds/GaySnekChild
Summary: Kleinsen soulmate au where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm at 16.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Jared used to love the idea of soulmates how there was one person that you were meant to be with and would love you forever but as he grew up he started to hate the idea after all his mom and dad weren't soulmates and yet they were fine together i mean what if you hate your soulmate or what if you never even meet them. There was only six hours till his birthday when he would get the writing on his skin of the first words his soulmate would say to him and he was freaking out, maybe he should call Evan after all he's the king of freaking out. Actually maybe he shouldn't after all they're just family friends he doesn't want Evan to think anything more of it, at least that was his excuse in reality he was just pushing himself away so he wouldn't get hurt again even though that was already bound to happen since Evan would never like him back especially after how much of a jerk he's been to him and plus Evan has his own soulmate, probably some pretty girl or someone who enjoys nature just as much as he does.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally midnight and Jared was absolutely terrified to look at his arm... maybe he should call Evan after all knowi- Jared was cut off by his phone making a buzzing noise signaling that he had gotten a text, he bent over and grabbed his phone to see who was texting him at this ungodly hour.

Acorn: you're probably not awake but i just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and wanted to ask you what your soulmate mark says, god this is so stupid im sorry

So maybe he didn't have to call Evan if he was just going to text...

InsanelyCoolJaredKleinman: I haven't actually looked at what my soulmate thing even says after all the entire idea of soulmates is stupid so whats the point in even looking at it

Acorn: ok, sorry if i bothered you

He felt really bad after all Evan always loved the idea of soulmates and he just had to bash on them.... maybe he should look at his arm.... for Evan

InsanelyCoolJaredKleinman: Hold up I'm looking at it now

He looked down at his arm and saw the words 'there's a tree in the backyard that we could climb if you want to'. He remembered Evan saying that the first day they met, they climbed a tree or at least tried, If this was the universe's way of making a joke it wasn't funny, there was no way his soulmate could be Evan.... he didn't deserve Evan and Evan didn't deserve to have to put up with him.

Acorn: ok, what does it say?

How was he supposed to respond to that, it's not like he could just tell him, maybe he doesn't remember..... But what if he does oh god, maybe if he just doesn't respond to him he won't have to deal with it after all pushing Evan away has worked before.

Acorn: Hello? Are you still there?

He didn't want Evan to worry but then again if he told him things could go horribly wrong, he just decided to ignore Evans message again but his hands had a mind of their own

InsanelyCoolJaredKleinman: Can you come over to my house?

Acorn: Now?

InsanelyCoolJaredKleinman: Why not? My parents aren't here and your mom won't mind as long as you leave a note

Acorn: I mean i guess

InsanelyCoolJaredKleinman: ok, see ya when you get here

Oh god, How was he supposed to get out of this mess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared misses his chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to do, I haven't been motivated and every time ive tried to do it ive had a mental breakdown but dont worry i wrote this whole thing without a mental breakdown. It is a little short but thats cause I overestimated the amount of chapters i was going to write and so this is kinda filler kinda not. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Jared was hoping Evan wouldnt come but he knew he would. About 5 minutes later Jared heard a knock on his door. He gathered every ounce of confidence he had, having no idea what he was going to say and opened the door. There Evan stood, looking nervous and extremely adorable. “H-Hi…. Why did you want me to come over?” Jared didn't know how to respond since he didn't even know why he wanted Evan to come over himself. “I’ll tell you once you come inside, it's probably freezing out there and I don't want your mom getting mad at me if you get sick.” Jared replied. After Jared and Evan had gone inside and were seated on the couch, Jared tried to find a way to distract Evan, maybe get him to leave without mentioning the whole soulmate thing. This was probably a stupid attempt but oh well. “Hey Ev wanna watch tv?” “at 12:30 in the morning?” “ya, why not?” “uhh ok?” Jared couldn't focus on whatever show was on, he already covered his arm by putting on a thin jacket but he didn't know what he could possibly do to stop Evan from asking about it again and if Evan did ask him, what would he say?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been watching tv silently for about an hour. Jared worried the entire time. Suddenly Evan broke the silence, “You never actually answered my question…” Jared stayed silent trying to come up with some sort of response. “Are you ok? You’re being quieter than usual….. I'm sorry if I upset you by asking about your soulmate…. If you want me to leave I will, I didn't mean to disturb you or anythi-” “I don’t want you to leave….” that was all he knew, he knew he would have to face Evan sometime…. Why not now? “Evan?” “ya?” “I wanted you over here to say-” suddenly Evans phone rang. “Sorry I have to take this” “it's fine…” Evan left the room. Jared didn't know what to do….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Evan came back, “that was my mom, I’m sorry I have to go” “it's fine, I can tell you over text.” “ok…” If only Jared had told Evan sooner and hadn't been such a coward things would have turned out differently but that would go against his nature. All Jared was was a coward. He never faced his problems. He pushed Evan away. He was the one at fault here. He ran away from the situation and look where it got him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated in a week.... probably.... no promises


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Jared didn't run away this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to have three but the characters kind of had a mind of their own so there's now going to be four.

Jared never actually texted Evan or mentioned his soulmate and Evan never brought it up. That is until… It was 15 minutes until Evan’s birthday. Jared had been fearing and waiting for Evan’s birthday since he found out they were soulmates… But what if Evan didn’t know who he was? What if Evan hated him for not telling him? What if….. What if he gets together with Evan? What if they live happily ever after? What if they got married? Would Jared even have deserved it…. After all the times Jared treated Evan like he was nothing to him…. Did Evan deserve to have to put up with him? All these questions raced through Jared's head as he waited not so patiently for the clock to strike midnight for all of his questions to be answered… well maybe not all of them, he wouldn’t know if they would get married or live happily ever after but…. At least he would know enough. Even though it was 11:55 pm he knew Evan would still be awake, probably anxiously waiting for midnight just like Jared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally it turned Midnight, those 5 minutes of waiting felt like hours maybe even days. Jared was wondering if he should text Evan or if he should just wait until Evan texts him, if Evan would text him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 20 minutes and Jared was just about to text Evan to ask about his soulmate when the doorbell rang…. Jared wasn’t expecting this, he hurried downstairs and opened the door and there stood Evan looking as handsome as ever. Jared was too shocked to speak. There was an awkward silence for a while until Evan snapped Jared out of his shock by saying, “Um… C-can I… uhh… Can I come inside” “oh um ya sorry” Jared kept the door open for Evan and they went over to sit on the couch… just like last time. Surprisingly Evan was the one who started the conversation. “I’m sorry if i uh… I’m sorry if I woke you up or came over at a bad time but I um… i just… I needed to talk to you” ''You didn’t wake me and the only way this would be a bad time is if my parents were home which they almost never are so it’s fine” contrary to Jared's chill display, he was freaking out, a million possibilities running through his head, most of them bad. Jared wanted to run… again… he had ran away so many times… he couldn't do that again, especially not now. He had to face this. Jared remembered his birthday, how Evan had to leave right before he could say anything. “Did you actually tell your mom that you were leaving this time?” “oh uhh ya, actually it was her idea…” “ok…” well this was awkward. Jared tried to think of something to say, anything that would get this over with other than just blatantly confessing his love. “So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something?” “Oh uhh ya” “ok… what?” “So ummm my soulmate…” Jared could see Evan was dying of anxiety, this was probably his fault. After all Jared completely avoided talking about it. Jared never told Evan. Evan probably thought that Jared didn’t want things. He probably thought that Jared hated him knowing Evan. Honestly Jared couldn't even blame him, he would probably think the same way if he was Evan. Jared suddenly knew that he had to be the one to finish this, he had to be the one to bring it up. He saw the look in Evans eyes, it was his I did something wrong i should go look. Jared couldn’t let Evan get away. Not this time. “I’m your soulmate…. Is that what you wanted to say?” Evan looked shocked, like he wasn’t expecting Jared to know. “Uh- ummm Uh ya… so… I uh…” “I remember that day vividly y'know…” “huh?” “It's been going through my mind ever since my birthday…. Ever since I found out…” Jared didn’t know what he was saying, he couldn’t read Evans' expression, it looked like a mix of hurt and relief but, Jared was never good at emotions or social cues. “If you knew… Then… Then why did you never say anything?” That was the question that Jared had feared. The truth was he didn’t know himself. Why Hadn’t he told Evan…. Jared couldn’t think of any good response that would excuse his behavior so he went with the truth. “If I’m being completely honest, I don't know…” “oh…” Jared realized that they were both dancing around the subject, he couldn’t stand the anticipation anymore, he had to know, so without thinking he said “Evan, I-I-I want to be your boyfriend even if I don't deserve it, I want to be with you all the time, well maybe not all the time but still, I might not believe in soulmates but I know that- that I love you Evan…” There, he had said it. He didn't run. He didn’t hide. He faced his fear. “J-Jared, I-I-” Jared was regretting everything. He regretted facing his fear. Why didn’t he run? He should have ran.... He could still run….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but idc

“I’m sorry I’m just gonna go, you can sta-” “I-I don’t want you to leave…” Jared was shocked, he didn’t think Evan would want him to stay… “R-really” Jared didn’t even care that he sounded weak and scared anymore. “Jared I- I love you too” Jared couldn’t speak, this wasn’t what he expected. “Jared?” “I umm uh ya sorry, I- I just don’t really know what to say, I mean I didn’t really, I didn’t really expect you to-” Now Jared was the one who needed help speaking. Jared was probably staring off into space when he felt Evan kiss his cheek, he looked up at Evan still in a state of shock. “You’re cute when you're nervous” Jared probably turned bright pink. He quickly turned away, Evan let out a cute laugh melting away all of Jared's nervousness and probably turning him as red as a tomato. “Jared?” Jared turned back toward Evan. “Ya?” “Wanna be my boyfriend?” Well… uhh “of course” “can I kiss you for real?” god Evan was amazing, “ya” they both leaned in and kissed sure it was a little awkward at first but Jared didn’t care. When they finally broke the kiss, Jared was the first one to speak, “I’m sorry” “Jared, you have nothing to be sorry for” “Yes, I do! Evan, I’m sorry for treating you like shit, I’m sorry for not telling you about the mark in the first place, I’m sorry for lying about everything! I’m sorry!” Jared didn't know where this came from, he couldn't stop himself, sure he wanted to apologize eventually but…. Later when they didn’t just have their first kiss! “Jared… It’s ok…” “how is this ok? After everything I’ve done…” “Jared, I don’t care about that stuff.... Sure it would have been nice if you were a little nicer but, I know you cared, I could see it….” Jared was shocked, no one had ever even tried to see past his shell… he was about to cry…. “Jared, it’s ok” Evan hugged him, Jared hugged him back with all his might, holding on like if he let go all of this might disappear…. Jared felt happy for the first time in a while, he was with Evan and everything would be ok…

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short chapter but there might be longer one next it just depends


End file.
